


Perspective

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam models for Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

“Eventually I’ll need that hand back.”

“Then eventually I’ll give it back.” Kurt’s reply is spoken to the paper he’s bent over and his hand never stops moving the soft pencil across the paper.

They’re seated at their tiny cafe table set against the kitchen window where they get the best late afternoon light. Kurt’s been working steadily for almost an hour and their conversation has dwindled to short exchanges while they concentrate.

Adam never had a talent for drawing. His medium is words so he paints song lyrics and short stories and plays. Sometimes his fingers itch with the desire to draw but the results never come close to what he’d intended.

Kurt, stubborn as he is, hasn’t given up yet. He’s determined to help Adam learn a little drawing, if only to help Adam with his studies in costume design.

Kurt had started young, tracing the shapes of models in his mother’s fashion magazines. He refined his technique over time and can produce a featureless body model in minutes. For Kurt, it’s the clothing that creates the challenge, but for Adam, it’s a plain sheet of paper.

Today Kurt is drawing Adam’s left hand. He’s been frowning and muttering over the shading for a while. Before that Kurt counted every freckle and mark on the back of Adam’s hand. It was surprisingly intimate and Adam’s been thinking unattractive thoughts and trying not to squirm in his seat ever since.

“Done.” Kurt sets the pencil down across a startlingly realistic image of Adam’s hand. Before Adam can pull away, Kurt lifts Adam’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the small scar over his third knuckle.

While Adam studies the drawing, Kurt stands, stretches and heads for the fridge. He’s lining the ingredients for omelets up on the counter when Adam joins him, the drawing tucked safely away in Kurt’s sketchbook.

It’s the last time he’ll see it for a while, although Adam doesn’t realize it at the time.

+++++

“What’s this?” Adam accepts the heavy package from Kurt with a slight frown. They’d agreed to limit their gift exchange to one present each and use the rest of their budgeted funds to splurge on a play tickets and a nice dinner.

“Technically this isn’t a gift, since you contributed as much time and effort to it as I did.”

“Ah.” It’s a clear enough hint that Adam isn’t really surprised when he unwraps a plain black hardcover sketchbook.

Except that he is surprised when he opens it and discovers himself. His hand. An eye. A naked thigh. His torso. Intimate portraits of every part of him fill nearly half the book.

Adam’s never been ashamed of his looks, but this is the first time he’s ever felt beautiful. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels a tear tracking down his cheek. Without a sound, Kurt reaches over and   
wipes the tear away before kissing Adam tenderly.

“Turn the page,” Kurt whispers, resting his hands over Adam’s on the book before letting go.

“Oh,” Adam gasps, not expecting to see Kurt, rendered in equally intimate detail. “How did you?”

“A mirror and a lot of erasers,” Kurt confesses, laughing before he reaches over and turns the book to the final page. As Adam studies the drawing of his hand holding Kurt’s, Kurt reaches out, palm up, offering.

Adam leans over and presses his lips to Kurt’s, fitting them together as easily as their hands and bodies fit. Easy. Comfortable. Beautiful.

A work of art.

::end::


End file.
